


Bite

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gags, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2017, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux and Mitaka try out a new toy and a scene in Hux's office. Mitaka, are yousureyou locked the door?





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:
> 
> 11\. Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | Gags

“Second warning.” 

A stinging slap followed, and the man leaning across the polished bronzewood desk yelped. A datapad clattered to the floor. 

“That might be important! You—“

The protest was muffled and cut off, first by the hand that clamped over his mouth and then by the pliable ball that forced his mouth open. He bit down and pushed as if to force it back out but his tongue slipped underneath. He felt straps tighten, snug against his cheeks. He closed his eyes.

“Third strike. You will wear that for fifteen minutes.”

Mitaka slapped Hux’s arse again then checked the binders that nestled at the small of his back and held his wrists together. He picked up the datapad and put it in Hux’s hands.

“Here’s your precious paperwork. Don’t drop it unless you have something more important on your mind.” Mitaka caressed the pink blush spreading across the pale skin of Hux’s arse. “How does it feel to be so helpless? Hmm? Bent over your own desk, trousers at your knees, cuffed and gagged by your lieutenant?” Mitaka sniggered. “Oh, silly me. You can’t answer. I can do whatever I want to you and you can’t stop me.” 

The desk drawer opened smoothly. Hux heard it roll and click closed again. He knew what would happen next — they’d discussed it in detail — so he was ready for the cool, slick fingers that tickled around his hole and slipped inside. He let his head drop onto the varnished desk and relaxed into the moment, letting sensation guide his thoughts and push cares from his mind. Soon Mitaka’s fingers withdrew and Hux hummed a quiet complaint through his nose. Mitaka laughed, soft and low.

“Have patience. I know what you want.”

A sound of something metal hitting the floor told Hux that Mitaka had dropped his belt, and the rustle and slip of fabric followed. Mitaka leaned forward over Hux, one hand on the desk for support, and Hux felt pressure as Mitaka’s cock slowly pushed into him. He held his breath until he felt the warmth of Mitaka’s hips touch his skin. Mitaka shifted position, pulled out a little and thrust back in slowly. 

Hux hummed again and added a little sigh of contentment as a warm, slick hand clasped around his cock and started pumping in rhythm with the stimulating touch of Mitaka's cock on his prostate. Hux let his mind wander, embellishing this passive submission with his own fantasy. Mitaka did not need any such help from his imagination — he had already conjured up this scene many times: alone in his bunk with his bony hand a poor substitute for the heat and softness of Hux's body. He closed his eyes and focused on chasing his own pleasure. 

Utterly absorbed in their illicit fuck, neither noticed the door open and close. 

Once the initial jolt of surprise had worn off, Kylo Ren stood perfectly still against the wall as if he might merge with it. He observed, amused, as Hux’s eyelids fluttered and his body tensed, head coming up and back, moans of pleasure escaping despite the gag. Mitaka brought his cum-streaked hand up onto the desk surface, leaned forward a little more and thrust harder and faster until his face contorted, head dropping forward, mouth open, grunting and gasping then giggling. Long, silent seconds slipped by with both men waiting for the perfect moment to move. Mitaka sighed, opened unfocused eyes and pulled back, reaching for the release on Hux’s binders.

“Leave it.”

Ren’s voice ripped Hux and Mitaka out of their calm afterglow. Hux scowled and tried to yell at Ren. Mitaka desperately tried to cover both himself and Hux and failed both tasks. Ren removed his helmet and grinned. “This is too perfect. I believe I am a little early for our meeting, Armitage. Dopheld, please stay and take notes. No!” Ren held his hand out and Mitaka froze on the spot for a few seconds. “Leave the general as he is. I think I like him quiet. But put _that_ away unless you intend to satisfy me with it too, although I am not so easily pleased.” Ren pointed at Mitaka’s soft cock. Mitaka hastily fixed his trousers and retrieved his belt from the floor. He took the opportunity for a second of eye contact with Hux. The general rolled his eyes.

Once Mitaka settled with his datapad, Ren sat in his usual chair and smiled at Hux.  
“First of all, general, if you wish to debate, modify or refuse any of my suggestions, you must speak up clearly. Lieutenant? Has the general clearly indicated that he understands?”  
Mitaka glanced at Hux’s puce complexion and tight jaw muscles from biting hard on the gag. Hux glared.  
“Um. I think he understands, sir.”  
“Good. First, I require use of _The Finalizer_ for a mission in the unknown regions. You will order your crew to obey my direction and… Are you feeling unwell, general? No? Obey my direction and pick up my Knights of Ren. After that, I will return command to you but—“

Hux wriggled, spat, and the ball gag dropped down from his mouth. A chunk of soft, pink polymer hit the floor and bounced once.  
“OVER MY ROTTING CORPSE!” Hux spat again and a few more pink fragments landed. Ren laughed uproariously.  
“Oh your face… Ahaha… so angry!”  
Mitaka leapt up to free Hux from the binders. Hux pulled the rest of the gag from around his face and threw it at Ren. Ren caught it in mid-air and held it up. “I think I will keep this as a souvenir.”  
“THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!” Hux hadn’t even paused to pull his trousers up. “OUT!”

Ren shrugged, bowed and left. Hux turned on Mitaka, face filled with fury.  
“I thought I told you to lock the door!”  
“I did! I promise!” Mitaka backed away. “Ren must have an override code. Or maybe he used the force.”  
“The force doesn’t work like that,” replied Hux. He fixed his clothes and sat back in his chair, anger fading already, slumped in misery.  
Mitaka echoed Hux’s sigh. “If it’s any consolation at all, sir, I doubt he will ever mention what he just witnessed to anyone other than you.”  
Hux turned to glare at Mitaka. “How can you be so sure?”  
“Well,” Mitaka sucked his lip and smirked. “I noticed as he tucked away the remains of your ball gag that he found the scene rather, um, titillating. There was quite a noticeable, um, _bulge_ in his profile.” Mitaka made a hand gesture in front of his crotch. Hux spluttered and laughed.  
“Well then. Let’s both pay Kylo Ren a visit later and ask if we can have our ball back.”


End file.
